


Ellie and the captain fun time

by Drarnegas



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: After a drunk game, Ellie runs into the captain cabin and the two of them process to have some fun
Relationships: The Captain/Ellie Fenhill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ellie and the captain fun time

(A/N, this will be my male character Richmond and Ellie)

On board the unreliable, captain Richmond, Parvati, Vicar Max and Felix were all currently in the kitchen area, watching the ships doctor and Swashbuckler Ellie and Nyoka the big game hunter and drinker. Were currently having one of their daily drink off, with both of them currently finishing their 23rd shots of Spectrum Vodka.

“Your going down Nyoka.”

“Nah, Ellie. This is not even close to what I drank this morning.”

“Captain, should´t we you know,,stop them?” Parvati ask as she look at her captain.

“Last time we did that, Felix ended up knock out for a week and SAM had to clean this place for a month. So no, beside Nyoka´s liver can handle the booze and Ellie is a doctor.” Richmond.

“Yeah I with boss let them kept this going.” Felix said as he rub his jaw were he had taken a bottle last time we the crew tried to stop the two drinking women.

Ellie slam down her 24 shot of Specter vodka, and still stood up. Even if she started to get hiccup´s and wobble her head around. Nyoka took her 24 shot and smile before she feel backwards from getting knock out from the booze. 

“Ok Felix and Max take Nyoka back to her room, shows over folks.” Richmond said as Ellie was busy celebrating her victory. Richmond went to help her get back to her room, but the happy drunker some how manage to run towards the captain cabin.

“Really, ok Parvati go to bed, I can handle Ellie myself.”

“If you say so captain, goodnight.”

“Night.” Richmond said as her went after Ellie, opening the door to his cabin he could see the doctor sitting in his chair smiling and spinning around giggling.” Ok Ellie, time to go.” He said as he walk towards her and took her arm, but the doctor struggle back. “Mm,,hic,,,no,,”

“Come on now, you can´t stay here as much I am fine with that, I don´t want you to mess with my stuff or throw up.”

“I,,,hic,,,won´t.” Ellie said as she grab hold on Richmond´s pants and feel forward pulling them down. Ellie look up and her eyes widen.” Damn,,hic,,cap,,,I know Earth send,,,hic,,,their best,,,on Hope,,,hic,,,but damn your hung.” Ellie said as she saw the large bulge tuck in Richmond´s boxers.

“Ellie let go.” Richmond said as he tried to pull his pants up, but fail as Ellie kept on holding them down on the ground. That was until she reach up and grab his boxers and crawl up to her knees, before she pull them down and was smack in the face by Richmond´s 11 inch thick cock into her face. Ellie giggle as she took a sniff of his musk and then kiss it before licking it´s underside. Richmond froze in his place as he felt Ellie´s tongue on his cock. He look down at her and decided to just let her do her work and see were this went.

Ellie kept on licking his cock up and down, once she got to his cockhead she lick around it and the tip, before kissing it and spiting on it. She started to jerk his cock while she was making out with the cockhead, licking and kissing it with a lot of drools and throat slime. Richmond moan and put his hand on Ellie´s head and moved his finger´s through her hair. Ellie flick her tongue on Richmond´s cockhead before she took the cock in her mouth and started to suck him off, bobbing up and down and jerking the part that she was not currently sucking on. She gag around his cock and took her other hand and played with his lemon size balls, running her fingers through his thick pubic bush. Richmond moan more as he started to thrust a little into her mouth, making her take more of his cock and gag more. He could see her throat bulging out slightly as she was deepthroating him now.

Soon Richmond took hold of Ellie with both his hands and started to really face fuck her hard and fast, her throat bulging out massively as she was taking all of his cock. His balls were slapping against her chin and tears ran down her face as her make up were getting ruin. A lot of drools were leaving her mouth and currently coating Richmond´s cock as she was gagging hard. He pull out of her mouth hard with a wet plop and he rested his cock on her face as she panted hard, with her tongue hanging out and her face cover in her ruin make up.

“Fuck,,your throat is good Ellie.”

“Mm,,,hic,,,dhank,,hic,,captain. But,,,hic,,,you did´t hic,,cum.” She said with a pout.

Richmond just giggle as he lifted her up bride style over to the bed and put her down. He then started to undress her, once she was naked he got in between her legs and put his face against her shaved pussy and started to eat her out. Ellie moan and twisted as she grab his head with her hands and push him deeper against her pussy. Richmond push his tongue deeper into her pussy and move it around, hitting her weak spots and make her shiver and small spec of her juice leaking out around his mouth. He kept going for a few more seconds before he pull back and then stood up and push his cock into her wet pussy and started to fuck her. Ellie moan as she felt his cock enter her pussy and were bashing against her womb entrance. She grab the blanked as she moan and trash around. Richmond took hold of her hips and lifted her up, moving one hand to her ass and took a firm grip off it as he started to fuck her more rougher and faster.

Both of them were moaning as they were getting close to cumming, Ellie were dripping wet onto the floor and the bed and Richmond´s cock were throbbing. He gave one last thrust as he enter her womb and empty his cum inside her. Ellie moan once more as she came and shiver as well. Hugging him tightly and drew her nails over his back. Richmond lean down and put Ellie down on his bed, with him on top of her until he was done cumming. Once he was done he pull out and laid down next to her and watch her fall asleep, with him fallowing soon.

The next morning Richmond woke up and saw that the side of the bed were Ellie had sleep was empty. Looking out to the see the rest of his cabin, he could see Ellie standing naked next to his computer. “Morning captain, how about we give the rest of the crew a wake up call.” Ellie said as she press the loud speaker for the whole ship, before she bend over against the table and inches from the mic. She reach around and spread her ass for him, Richmond just smile as he got up and smack her ass before he push his cock inside her ass and started to fuck her.

Soon the whole ship could hear the two of them moaning and the sound of sex, and each on had a different reaction.

“By the Law why this early in the morning, its supposes to be done in the nights.” Max said as he face palm.

“Hey go for it Ellie and cap.” Nyoka said as she took a swig of her vodka.

“Boss, you earn more of my respect.” Felix said.

“SAM will clean.” The cleaning murder robot said.

“COULD YOU NOT DO IT OVER THE SPEAKER I AM TRYING TO TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND.” Parvati shouted from right below the captain cabin as she was at the bridge trying to speak with chief engineer of ship Groundbreaker Junlei.

“Hehe we are doing more of this captain.” Ellie said

“That´s for sure.” Richmond said kissing her and continue fucking her.


End file.
